Snow's Coming
by AbaraiSuki
Summary: Two strangers fall in love, nearly at first sight. After some time together it becomes apparent that their whole world and all of their memories are not what they seem. Discontinued.
1. Cars, Bars and the Destined

_ Snow's Coming_

Rukia 21, Byakuya 36, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika 24, Toushiro 18

Cars, Bars and the Destined

_The sky looks like snow tonight_ she thought to herself as she sped down the highway, passing cars in a glowing blur. It had been a long day at school and she was one rude comment away from tears or explosive anger. Kuchiki Rukia was one of the smartest kids in class but because of her background people treated her like garbage. Her adopted Nii-sama never brought that up.

She dodged a slow moving car that cut her off ."You stupid son of a bitch", she shouted to a car that was long gone and couldn't hear her. _Nii-sama would never drive like this_ she thought to herself as she saw how fast she was going. Byakuya, the perfect student and child never did anything against the rules. Rukia used to tease him about it until she finally noticed the look in his eyes. _Something must have happened to make him this way_, she thought that day, but she never pushed him to find out what. She had been adopted into the Kuchiki family when she was young. She had been born poor and people never let her forget it. Byakuya was so many years older than she was that she missed out on certain family dynamics that seemed to be off limits now. There were many things about the Kuchiki's that she didn't understand. But she loved them for what they had done for her.

Byakuya was 15 years old when her adoptive parents brought her home. She was 4 at the time. Even as a small child though, she could sense the sadness emanating from her older brother. She always looked up to him to try to please him and while he was always perfectly polite to her, there was never any heart to heart bonding. She always wondered why the Kuchikis decided to bring her home with perfect Byakuya already there. She compared herself to him too much, _Nii-sama always does everything perfectly_, she thought with a hint of bitterness.

Because of these self-inflicted comparisons to her perfect brother, she moved out when she turned 18. That wasn't the only reason, she needed to prove to herself that she could be someone by being Rukia, not by being Kuchiki Rukia. Her family was wonderful to her, and she missed them but it was better this way. It had been three years since she moved out and while she was lonely, her little apartment suited her well. Despite her constant insistence against the matter, the Kuchiki family paid for her apartment and needs in full, saying that she shouldn't have to worry about these things because she was a part of the family. It made her smile sadly to think about that. _Family huh?_

Getting off the highway on exit 44 she noticed her car was responding oddly. _Kuso!_ She thought to herself, not again! She was trying to secretly do things without the Kuchiki fortune backing her up and her car was a constant source of stress. She was only a few miles into the city when it started to smoke and by the time she made it to the side of the street, the noises it was making were haunting.

After a few choice cuss words she decided to head inside before she froze to death. When she got out of the car she realized she had died in the bar district on a Friday night. _Fantastic!_ She thought, the sarcasm dripping from the word even internally. _Just the perfect people to ask for help from, god DAMMIT!_

She didn't bother to lock her car, it wasn't going to move anywhere if someone tried to steal it. In fact, it would have been a blessing if someone stole it from her. She left the keys in the ignition, hoping that would be the case. The first bar she came to, the one she had died in front of, was blaring music so loud the concrete walkway would splinter if the bass kept this up. But, after her day of being ragged on for being the dirt princess of a rich family, she didn't care. She had no money for a tow-truck but her pockets had enough for a few beers, which would be just what she needed now.

She looked at herself in the glass of the door quickly before she entered and sighed mentally. If she had known she was going out to a bar she would have dressed for the occasion. It was the stupid ring ceremony for the junior girls at school so she was dressed in a nice but simple black dress. It was too cold for a sleeveless dress but she hadn't intended on getting stranded. _Nii-sama would have been prepared_ she angrily noted. She felt over dressed for a small local bar and she thought she was just begging to begin the days taunting all over again going in like that. _Not everyone knows I am a Kuchiki_ she reasoned_._ There was no choice but to head inside. She picked herself up and gave her midnight hair a quick toss over her shoulder, not that it went much past it, and opened the door.

He had been watching since the smoking car pulled up in front of the bar. He wasn't a mechanic, but he had always loved cars. Going fast was an excellent thing to do according to Renji. He came to these bars with his friends to babe watch and maybe to bring a few home now and again. He never had trouble getting girls but he never really felt connected to them. _Just stupid superficial sluts_ he thought.

Renji wore a black sleeveless shirt that was tight enough to boldy show off each of his toned muscles rippling underneath. He had an oversized black zip-up hoodie in a heap on one of the empty tables. His long red hair and tattooed body caught the attention of most girls easily. His muscles and attitude both got him into and out of fights. The three idiots with him were just as toned and capable of getting women. Two of them just never cared to try.

Two of his three buddies were well into their oats by now. Ikkaku, a womanizing hot tempered man who shaved his head, was laying it pretty hard on a voluptuous blonde who was playing hard to get. Yumichika, an appearance obsessed, seemingly self absorbed idiot, looked bored, none of these women were up to his standards, Renji supposed, they never were. Toushiro, the youngest of the four of them by far, who was there largely against his will, was winning at poker a few tables over and winning over the ladies despite his ignorance of the matter. _Toushiro was weird from day one_, Renji thought laughing quietly to himself. He was in the bar to play cards and not to drink. They knew the owner and he never said anything about Toushiro tagging along, even unwillingly, despite his age.

He was slowly drinking his third beer of the night, not really feeling the whole bar scene. _Snow's coming_, he noted when he looked at the sky, his long red hair falling out of place when he moved, exposing a tattooed arm. It was when he noticed the sky that he noticed the girl checking herself out critically in the glass of the door. From his far seat at the bar, he had a pretty good view of the outside because of the shape of the building and all of the unnecessary reflective glass the owner had decided on. The girl was, in his opinion, _pretty damned cute_. She was dressed awfully nice though, _probably a rich snob, I wouldn't have a chance... Plus, she'd probably piss me the fuck off with that attitude… But she looks familiar…_He grew up poor, supported himself fully from a young age and hated rich snobs with a passion. He was going to make something of himself if it killed him, _It probably will_, he noted.

When the door swung open, it brought with it a gush of stingingly cold air. As the girl came into his sight, a shiver ran down Renji's spine that had nothing to do with the temperature. _Pretty damned cute? Fuck that she's gorgeous!_ He decided to watch her and see about this fancy dress. It didn't match up with the junker car outside _so there might be a chance for me_ he decided. The petite raven haired angel stomped angrily over to the bar, flung herself into the bar stool that was miles too high for her feet to touch the ground and ended up sitting only a few feet from Renji.

The words that came out of her mouth then made Renji barely able to suppress a laugh.

"Stupid wealthy assholes! This is what I get for _trying_ to make my own way. God DAMMNIT this pisses me off. Barkeep!!! Beer, NOW!" and as the song changed to the popular "Womanizer" by an artist Renji couldn't stand the girl said more to herself than to anyone in particular, "This fucking song again? I swear to god it will push me over the edge. Every single place I go." She shook her head in disgust as the bar tender started turning around to give her the drink.

_She's perfect_ he said with laughter in his eyes.

As soon as the Bar tender pushed a beer in her direction, Renji's hand slapped a few bills on the table before she could.

"I know plenty of stupid wealthy assholes. What did they do now?" He said smiling down at her.

"I can pay for it myself." Rukia said, ignoring him for a few seconds, but as soon as she looked up at him she decided against it. She nodded to the bar tender and sighed. _Hello handsome! _she drooled mentally.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it…?"

"Rukia, and you are?" She said turning her big violet eyes on him.

"Uh, Renji… You look so damned familiar to me…"

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before."

"And why is that?"

"Because, who could forget long bright red hair, baka?" _And those tattoos and those toned muscles…Jesus he's cute!_

"Hey!" He chuckled. "Who's the baka here, ms. I get stranded in a skimpy dress in the dead of winter?"

"God dammnit… I know right? I was trying to forget." She groaned.

"Ok, I can help you forget, should I get the Bar tender?"

"Guess I'll need some more beers to make this all go away". She said smiling at him mischeviously. His heart skipped a beat.

"I'll challenge ya to a drinking contest." Renji started, throwing her his most seductive and mischievous smile all at once. Rukia laughed into her beer.

"Uh huh, and what do I win?"

"I'll bet you one taxi ride home if you win and your phone number if I win?" He said with a slight question in his voice.

"Deal. First to chug a beer and three shots?"

"Deal, lightweight."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, prick." She said with such smiling eyes he could never take that as an insult. _So much for snobby bitch huh?_ He thought happily.

The barkeep hadn't strayed far and overheard this decision. He immediately moved towards them to fulfill the coming request. Each soon had a single glass of beer in front of them with three shot glasses lined up behind.

"One", "Two", "Three!" They said in unison as they raced each other. Rukia was the first to slam down the last glass and hollered triumphantly at the win. Renji, undaunted by the lost guarantee of a phone number, suggested they try again, but this time instead of a drinking contest, a game of pool. Rukia laughed and said that was fine, he would lose at that too. As the night went on, Rukia had won every single contest Renji could come up with, despite his honest attempts at winning.

After his fourth loss, this time at a game of poker, he said "You have got to be cheating! No one beats me this much, no one!"

Rukia howled with laughter as he pulled her around the circular booth and brushed a strand of midnight hair out of her face. She looked at him intensely, and even though a giggle burst through, her words oozed seduction when she said,

" You know something, baka? I'll still give you my number".

Renji smirked at her and pulled her closer than ever before. Their faces inches apart, Renji caressed her cheek making her blush ever so slightly. Rukia's small hands hand found their way to Renji's neck. With their foreheads together and noses touching they could feel each other breathing hard. Rukia's fingers gripped Renji by the hair and pulled him close for the most passionate and sensual kiss he had ever been a part of. It was nothing like the other girls he was used to, the ones who he just did what he had to with and left behind moments later. This kiss, was the kiss of a woman who he respected for her humor, drinking ability and her views on mostly everything they talked about during their contests.

They broke away from the kiss just far enough away to still feel each other's breathing. They both smiled the same mischievous smile, not noticing the time, the goings on outside or anyone else. They sat in their corner sipping at their beers, talking the night away and alternatively kissing the night away. Eventually Ikkaku left with his blonde, winking at an unnoticing Renji. Yumichika and Toushiro left at 1am, both bored and sleepy. It wasn't even that Renji was ignoring them when they shouted they would see him later, he was just lost in Rukia's eyes, hanging on her every word.

Rukia had never met a guy like this. A guy who didn't give a shit about her past, who actually had a similar story. They talked about things she didn't tell most of her friends because for some reason they connected. It didn't help that he was gorgeous and funny. It was about 2am, not all that late on a Friday night, or Saturday morning depending on who was talking, to still be out. People still came and went, the bar wasn't emptying yet. Not in this town. Neither Rukia nor Renji wanted the night to end, Renji was just getting the nerve to ask to drive her home, or to ask her to his place he couldn't decide, when the door opened.

The door swung open admitting a tall, muscular blonde guy with a cute, stacked, strawberry blonde girl on his arm, giggling.

Rukia turned to look at the newcomers and immediately spat out her beer and half choking on it said, "Ichigo!"

"Rukia!?" he said in astonishment, eyes searching the bar until he found her.

_Kuso!_ Renji spat mentally, _An ex of hers?_

"Kuchiki-san?" Squealed the cute girl as she ran full speed into and hugged a speechless Rukia.

_Ku-chi-ki…Renji's mind raced. She can't be._

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Rukia!" Ichigo said with anger laced into his voice. The tone immediately set Renji on edge. _ Just who is this bastard?_

"Didn't you see my car out there, baka?" Rukia said with an equally angry tone.

"What car? There's no car!"…a pause and then laughter. "You got stranded at a bar because your too proud to let Byakuya pay for your car and it got towed! Wait till he hears this, he'll kill you!" Tears of laughter formed in the corners of his eyes. Rukia's fists tightened and without a moments hesitation she popped Ichigo in the jaw. Renji's pulse was up and his muscles were set to spring at just the slightest hint Rukia was unhappy about this interaction.

"Ouch midget! I'll get you for that. And I was just joking, baka, I won't tell your precious Nii-sama, jeesh."

_Fuck, no wonder she looks familiar. She's the girl Byakuya has a picture of on his desk._ Renji cussed his luck at having found the girl he had always dreamed of being the sister of his haughty boss. _This is going to get me fired._

"Ichigo…" Rukia stumbled for something to say for a minute, changing from angry to sad in an instant, "I'll…I'll need to get home somehow…" Rukia began searching for the words. She didn't want to bother Ichigo while he was on a date with Inoue. It was great those two finally admitted they had a thing for each other.

"I'll take you" Renji said without realizing he had opened his mouth. Ichigo rounded on him.

"And who the hell is this bastard, Rukia!"

"Bastard!? I'd watch my mouth if I was as weak as you, strawberry!" Renji spat without thinking.

"Strawberry!..." Ichigo was ready to kick this punk's ass.

"Stop it Ichigo. Renji." Rukia's eyes spoke of fire and more punches.

"Ichigo, Inoue, this is Renji..." Rukia's eyes warned Ichigo to back down and a hand on his arm from Inoue stopped all advances. Ichigo turned to Rukia and put a hand on her shoulder, bending slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Rukia, are you OK with this bastard taking you home?" Ichigo asked, ever her protector, and with a quick nod from Rukia said,

"Renji huh", Ichigo said grabbing Renji by the collar, "Listen here you bastard, hurt her, in any way, and I'll break your neck." His eyes glowed blue for an instant, Renji was sure of it.

"Come on Inoue", Ichigo said, giving Renji one last glare, nodding at Rukia and taking Inoue by the hand. Inoue gave a knowing smile that said loudly, we will talk about this later. They found a table farthest from Rukia and Renji and started their night. Ichigo kept an eye on Rukia from a distance, despite her insistence that she was ok.

"Um, Rukia, who were they?" Renji asked, concern printed plainly on his face. Rukia drained her last mug for the night and said, "I'll tell you all about them on one condition."

"And what might that be?" Renji said chuckling at her conditions and contests.

"We have the conversation in your car, on the way to your place." Rukia said with a questioning look in her eyes. _Yes!_ Renji did a silent victory dance in his mind. Which immediately reminded him of Ikkaku and his damned lucky dance, Renji had to surpress a chuckle. _That asshole is rubbing off on me finally_.

"My place huh?"

"Just so I can give you my number properly, you might lose it on the way there." Rukia said teasingly.

"Suuure. C'mon." Renji grabbed his sweatshirt and handed it to Rukia. She took it without arguing, which surprised the both of them.

They walked out of the bar, past where Rukia's car was supposed to be parked and around the back to where Renji's was. He opened the passenger door for Rukia and as she astonishingly thanked him for the gesture he slapped her gently on the ass. She shot him a dangerous look and plopped into the seat. She shivered, even wrapped in Renji's large sweatshirt she was cold. As Renji fired up the engine and yanked the stubborn gear box into reverse he cranked the heat.

"Thanks, I'm freezing"

"It's your fault, baka, for not wearing anything"

"Hey now…"

"So, Kuchiki huh?

"Here it comes, what about it?"

"Your brother is Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"You know Nii-sama?"

"I'm pretty sure I do… he's my boss!"

"Do you see that as a problem?"

"Uhhh, not if you don't?"

"Good."

"Uh…So, tell me about Ichi-whatever."

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?"

"No, I just want to know if I'm going to have to kick his ass later or not."

Rukia laughed.

"Well, you know how I said I never got along with kids growing up?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the Kuchiki's decided I needed to go to a private school and the kids there were relentless. So I begged and got transferred to a public school my senior year. Despite desperate attempts to dissuade me from my decision."

"I'll bet Byakuya didn't like that at all."

"At first he was on Mom and Dad's side but then he finally looked at me with those big sad ass eyes and told me if it would make me happy he would be ok with it. He's so weird."

Renji laughed.

"Well anyway, my first day at public school I got there really early so as to not draw attention to myself. The second kid in class after me was Ichigo. He sat down next to me" she gestured to her left, "and said in that mocking tone of his, 'what's up midget?'. I would have been pissed but when I looked at him smiling at me he laughed and welcomed me to the school. I didn't really know what to make of him but later that day at lunch some kids were starting to bug me and he came to my rescue, like he still does. We have been friends ever since."

"Oh…"

"What 'Oh'?"

"Only friends?"

"Yeah, nosey."

"That's good."

"That so? You sound interested Mr. tattoo man."

"What ever are you talking about?" Renji said glancing over at the tiny form in his passenger seat. _What have you gotten yourself into Renji._ He thought to himself. They drove for about 2 minutes in absolute silence until Rukia started to feel uncomfortable and broke it.

"So…how far is home?"

"Not far really, like 15 minutes."

"Oh."

"Well how far is home for you pretty lady?"

"Pretty lady?" She eyed him sideways.

"Shut up and answer the question!" he said with a chuckle.

"Uh, home is on the other side of town, like a half hour from the bar."

"What about that Ichi whatever?"

"It's Ichigo and it's not _that_ hard to remember. Plus, why do you care?"

"Hey, I was only wondering…"

"We are neighbors in the Sunset Valley apartment complex just on top of the hill. We have been since we both moved out of his parents a few years back."

"Both moved out… of _his parents!?"_

"Opps, no that sounds worse than it is. I had to get away from the Kuchiki wealth and there was a month before the apartments were finished, so I stayed with Ichigo. No big deal."

_No big deal huh._ Renji instinctively knew that wasn't the whole story.

"Oh. He sounds like a good guy?"

"Yeah."

A pause.

"So him and Inoue huh?"

"Oh, so you can remember the girls name but not Ichigo's?" Rukia said in mock disgust. "But yeah, ever since…" Rukia's tone slipped to reveal some sadness and Renji sneaked a look out of the corner of his eyes to find her laughter had disappeared for the moment.

"Ever since?"

"Um, it's a long story about lots of people you don't know. It would bore you."

"Nothing you say would _bore_ me. If that was the case you would already be in a taxi home wondering what the hell just happened." Renji said trying to lighten the mood. "Plus, here we are, you can tell me over a drink or something."

Rukia looked up to see that they had arrived at a very nice old house. The outside was kept immaculate and there were four cars neatly arranged in the driveway, so that each could get out on their own if they were willing to be careful about it.

"Wow a house. Who else lives here?"

"Ikkaku, Yumichika and Toushiro."

"Who?"

"Oh, the other guys at the bar tonight? Uh, the baldy, the white-haired little kid and the bored looking dude who looks like he's full of himself?"

"Oh, you guys all rent this?"

"No, actually we restored it together."

Rukia raised a questioning eyebrow as he got out of the car to open her door for her. Renji offered his hand and felt a small but strong bony hand grip his. He noticed that it was icy cold. He made a mental note to wrap her in a blanket while she told this story. He _was_ going to hear this story before things went any further. He needed to know if he had to kick this Ichigo's ass.

Rukia stood up from the car and shivered as she looked up at the large house silhouetted in the glowing moonlight. Renji leaned down and put his arms around her, pulling her back onto his rippling abs and slipping his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Thanks, it got cold."

"It was cold to begin with, baka."

"Shut up!" She said but all traces of menace were missing and she snuggled against him. "So are you going to tell me about the house or am I going to freeze to death?" Renji chuckled.

"All of us grew up on the streets. There was a whole pack of us at times but some got arrested, some moved on to better things and pretty soon it was just us four." Rukia noticed the gleam in his eyes, a sad gleam of remembering a time long past that still hurt to think about. She was amazed at the things they had been talking about, they just met but it felt like they had always known each other. Like he had always protected her and like he had always bickered with and about Ichigo.

"When we were 18, well not Toushiro, but the rest of us, we found this house pretty much clinging to life by a single nail and a whole lotta luck. We started slowly scoping out the area and realized no one cared what happened to it. So we slowly started fixing it up. It took us about 3 years of searching for materials and using almost all of our paychecks to fix it up before they local township let us move in. We guess we did them a favor by fixing it up and they overlooked our staying there illegally beforehand."

"Wow, you guys must be really close."

"I guess so." Renji looked at her and took in her angelic beauty. He smiled internally at how he was falling for her so fast. That he hadn't tried to get her into bed immediately because he wasn't only interested in that this time was a first for him. _This girl, could really be someone to me._ She twisted in his arms until she was face to face with him and with a forceful yank on the collar of his shirt, she pulled him into a heated kiss. They separated after a moment, their breath leaving silver mist in the air between them.

"Let's get you inside pretty lady."

"It's Rukia you ass." She said smiling and immediately falling comfortably into a playful banter with him. _I could stay with this guy a long time_ Rukia thought in the back of her mind without being fully conscious of it. All she was aware of was Renji sweeping her off her feet and carrying her up the steps and through the door, which he only briefly had to stop to unlock. As he set her down inside the doorway and shut the door behind him without a backwards glance, the first snowflake fell from the sky.


	2. Hot, Cold and Stranded

Hot, Cold and Stranded

Renji led her through a hallway to the back of the house and to the left to find the kitchen. It was surprisingly clean despite being used by four guys. There was a little den off to the right and down two stairs with a big leather couch in front of a fireplace that was glowing faintly.

"So what do you want to drink over this long story of yours?"

"Uh, hot cocoa would be unbelievable right now."

"Sure thing."

Rukia had plopped herself onto one of the island bar stools while she watched Renji dig through cabinets trying to find what he needed.

"God damnit Yumichika, stop rearranging shit!" Rukia giggled. The man was impossible. Constantly changing the entire house to fit with what he considered to be beautiful. All of the guys were irritated by it, but you just had to let some shit go.

Renji found the hot cocoa mix and was about to hand her the finished product when a small white bag caught his eye. He opened it and found tiny marshmellows in the shape of a bunny. Why in god's name Toushiro enjoyed these things he didn't know, but he was sure glad there was something cute to plop on top of the drink. He put just one in, to make it look purposeful. He handed it to Rukia and watched as her eyes widened and she beamed like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh my god its chappy! It's so cute! Thank you!" Rukia said all at once.

"Um, what?" Renji said having no idea what she had tried to say, but he made a mental note to thank Toushiro for liking cute things secretly, even though they all knew it was his doing when things like this appeared. Instead of answering Rukia hopped off of her stool and threw her arms around Renji's middle, losing the sweatshirt in the process and revealing ivory skin.

"H-hey! It's just hot cocoa… your welcome." Renji said confused by the length of the hug. Rukia pulled back and looked him in the eyes with a slight blush on her perfect cheeks. Her neck screamed to be kissed, her hair brushing her collar bone taunted him as if to say "You can't touch me yet".

"No one is ever this thoughtful to me." Rukia said. Renji was confused by her extreme reaction to some hot cocoa and one single marshemellow. He supposed that even though her last name spoke of wealth and plenty that she might have had it rough too. He knew she did, she had mentioned it earlier. But he hadn't fully grasped what she meant by being treated badly. _The only people who treat her well are that damned Ichigo and her adoptive family._ He guessed that school was really hard for her to bear.

Renji took her by the hand and walked her to the couch, indicating for her to wait a second. He yanked a red and white thick blanket off of one of the side chairs and wrapped her into a little cocoon. She smiled at him with adoration before she sat down. _I guess he's a really good guy even though he looks like a thug_, she thought without having ever really considered the fact that he might be dangerous. She could probably take him anyway. _Nii-sama and his damned self defense sessions._

Rukia sat onto the large comfy couch in her newfound warm state and took sip from her hot cocoa. It was too hot to drink still so she simply held it for warmth while Renji stoked the fire. After he was done he sat down next to her on the couch expectantly. She took another tentative sip at her drink, decided against the inevitable burnt tongue and began.

"Well, Ichigo and I were fast friends the first day of school, like I said. Inoue was in our class too but she was never really a part of Ichigo's day. We going to his place to study one day when we saw in the distance something funny. Ichigo is a lot of things, but one thing he is not is a guy who can sit back and let someone get hurt in front of him. He and I took off, him to stop what was going on, if it needed to be, and me to stop Ichigo from getting killed. He never knows when the fight is too much for him."

"And you do?"

"Nii-sama has trained me to defend myself since we met. I do know. Anyway, we rounded the corner and found five guys cornering Inoue, making horrible comments and pushing her to the ground. Without thinking Ichigo beat the living shit out of them all, without taking much damage himself, and I put myself between Inoue and any possible threats. She was cowering on the ground, not looking at the scene. When they were good and beaten, overkill if you ask me but that's Ichigo, he ran around me and knelt in front of her. He held out a hand and asked if she was alright. They have been friends ever since, Ichigo just collects people he protects. It took a while for them to fall for each other but it was obvious from the start that was what was happening. Only recently did they make it official."

"Oh."

"Oh is all you have to say to all of that?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh works"

"Baka, sip your damned drink" he laughed at her expression.

"It's too hot!" she mock whined. Renji pulled her close and leaned down to the cup she was cradling, and while his eyes remained locked on hers, he blew gently on the hot cocoa. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt her cheeks warm with a blush. Renji took the drink from her and set it on the table without unlocking from her eyes. He gently but firmly grabbed the sides of her face and began a slow kiss. He started slow, and when she responded immediately he danced his tongue into her willing mouth.

Rukia responded with faster kisses and her own tongue seeking his mouth. She started fidgeting and wiggling with grunts of frustration as their kissing continued. Confused by her eager kisses and angry groans Renji looked at her questioningly. "Get me out of this damned cocoon so I can use my arms again?" She said with a gleam in her eyes. Instead of obliging her, Renji scopped her up, cocoon and all and began walking, in earnest, towards the stairs previously hidden in the shadowy corner. The stairs were a tight spiral and Renji nearly tripped once because he refused to put her down. This resulted in a giggle from Rukia and another passionate kissing session halfway up the stairs. By the time they made it up the stairs they were breathing hard and Rukia was wiggling enough that Renji thought he might drop her.

Down the hall on the left he stopped at one of the doors and threw it open. Once inside the door he kicked it shut behind him, hefted Rukia onto one shoulder in order to throw the lock, and then literally threw her onto the big bed in the center along the left wall. She barely had time to notice when she was being rearranged that their was a deck and sliding glass doors where the wall straight ahead should have been. To the right was a tv and a small sitting area and off to the back side of that was a small bathroom. It was an awful lot for such an old house, until she remembered teenage boys built and designed as much of it as they could. It was no wonder that it would be as glamorous as possible then, to lure in the ladies. It certainly was working on her. But then again with this guy, she wouldn't have cared what the place looked like.

Renji strutted towards the bed and just as he was about to unroll Rukia from her cocoon he looked outside.

"Holy shit!"

"hmm?"

"You gotta see this."

He picked Rukia up, cocoon and all, and together they stood at the glass doors looking outside. In what must have only been 30 minutes several inches of snow had fallen. It looked like it wasn't going to let up anytime soon either. Renji smiled and looked down at Rukia who was entranced by the beauty of the snow.

"It looks like you might be stuck here for a few days pretty lady."

"It's Rukia god damn it, and that's ok with me." She said grinning wickedly.


	3. The Bikini Incident

The Bikini Incident

To Renji's great surprise Rukia sat down. Sitting while wrapped in a thick blanket can be pretty tough but she just folded in half and plopped onto the floor. Renji, who for all the world thought they were going to have a little fun, was shocked. He sat down next to her and without asking and without protest on her part, he picked her up and pulled her into his lap. Her tiny form fit right inside his crossed legs.

"What are we doing?" He asked. He wanted her, more than he had wanted anyone in a long time, but he also wanted her in a different way. He wanted her to stay in his life for longer than a few hours. So he would follow her lead, she would be stuck here for a while anyway if the snow kept up.

"I am watching the snow and you are keeping me warm." She said without taking her eyes off of the falling crystals.

"You really like snow, don't you?" Renji said immediately reminded of Toushiro.

"Don't you?" She asked with a hint of disbelief at the possibility of a negative thought about snow.

"Well sure I do…"

"Good" A pause and then she continued.

"Snow makes me happy and it makes me feel like I'm close to remembering something, something important that I forgot I ever forgot…You ever get that feeling?"

To say that Renji was shocked was an understatement. Toushiro had said nearly the exact same thing, word for word, for years. Renji would place heavy bets on Toushiro being awake and staring out the window just like Rukia.

"Whoa." He couldn't help himself. "Have you ever met Toushiro?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

"He does this with snow too." Renji's heart was starting to sink. What if those two hit it off? Then he remembered it was Toushiro he was talking about and let it go.

"Oh. Hey, does that hot tub work?", she said pointing to the corner of the deck. She didn't care that someone else felt like this? Renji had also felt like he had forgotten something important a time or two, all of the guys here had. But he never really put much stock into it. In fact, Renji remembered that both Ikkaku and Toushiro's friends Matsumoto and Hinamori felt the same way sometimes, but it was brought on by things other than snow. How odd.

"Yeah it works, you wanna go in?"

"Absolutely, but I have nothing to wear."

"That's fine with me-" He was cut off by a playful but nonetheless sharp jab in the ribs. "I bet Hinamori's clothes would fit you."

"Who?"

"Toushiro's girl…well sorta, she's always here anyway."

"Um, if it's ok…" Renji smiled at her without her seeing and picked her up again.

"You know I can walk, right?" She said with playful irritation.

"What's your point?" _I just like holding you_ Renji thought.

"No point." Rukia was enjoying his company.

Down the hall and the last door on the right was Toushiro's room. Renji knocked and a fairly cold, "Come in" floated out. Toushiro was, just as Renji predicted, sitting on the floor with his face pressed up against the window.

"I figured you'd be up Tou."

"It's snowing." He said before realizing what he had been called. "How many times have I asked you to not call me that?"

"Don't know." And it didn't matter either.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of Hinamori's swimsuits and some pjs?"

"Taking up cross dressing Abarai?"

Rukia laughed, Renji growled and Toushiro turned around at the sound of Rukia.

"Hello."

"Hi." She figured calling him Tou was a bad idea.

"Um, Tou this is Rukia, Rukia this is…"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro and don't call me Tou dammnit!" He said without a lot of heat behind the phrase. He never had quite the same energy when he was distracted by snow. Or by Hinamori.

"Um, nice to meet you Histugaya-san" Rukia said, sensing a very Ni-sama-esk desire to say and probably do things properly.

They left without saying another word. Renji had quietly grabbed a few lumps of clothing from a drawer and mumbled a thank you quickly. He followed Rukia's already retreating figure back down the hall and into his room. Renji held up, piece by piece, a pair of yellow striped PJ pants and a white stretchy tank top that looked like it would fit very tightly. He also held up a pair of blue and white striped underwear, bikini style that he immediately assured her were clean. He then proceeded to hold up what Rukia assumed was a bathing suit, but she imagined it would be hard to get into or out of without getting stuck. It was black, with lots of strings running around.

"What is _that_?" She didn't really expect a simple answer.

"Um, a bikini top?" Renji was confused.

"No, baka, how do I get _in_ to it?"

"Oh, uh, here". He said while he awkwardly showed her what it was supposed to look like.

"I'm gonna get stuck in this thing…" She mumbled as she took it and lumbered towards the bathroom.

It wasn't a whole minute later before Rukia hollered for help. She needed help unzipping the dress, it wasn't even an emergency bathing suit call. She caught Renji quite literally with his pants down. He was mid right-leg into his swimming trunks. He toyed with the idea for a split second, of going in to help her without them pulled up. But he decided, since he really liked her, that that wasn't the best way to attempt to keep her around. Rukia was oblivious to this decision and blushed slightly when he unzipped her. More from forgetting that she needed his help than from actually being shy about exposing some skin. Ichigo had thoroughly removed any shyness she had ever had with all of his lewd comments.

Renji shut the door with a suppressed sigh. He had seen more of that perfect ivory skin._ Get a hold of yourself man, she will be in a bikini in a minute, do not pant, do not pant…_ he was mentally psyching himself up for the bikini when another shout followed a few muffled cuss words. This time she was successfully in the bikini bottoms but the top was on upside down and halfway inside out. Admittedly, it was a confusing garment and how Hinamori had ever figured it out was a wonder. But Renji knew how it was supposed to look and gave hurried instructions while he tried to look at the floor or her face. Nothing was actually exposed exactly, but it was very close to showing some pink on those soft ivory…_STOP IT_! He hollered at himself internally. He had to look interested without shouting the fact, a quick glance down told him to rearrange himself and take a few deep calming breaths.

Rukia was too pissed off at the confusing swimsuit to notice. There were a lot of things that she seemed to have unnecessary trouble with. The incident with the juice box, years in the past, still haunted Rukia's dreams. Ichigo, would never let that one go, she was sure of it.

Finally, after a good solid 5 minutes of cuss words, confusion and restarts, she was in a highly embarrassing bikini. The top was two small pieces of black cloth covering her breasts and several strings that hooked in the back in a criss cross pattern. It really didn't cover much and she was sure that Ni-sama would have had a few choice words for the type of girl who usually wore this type of thing. Rukia wondered what Hinamori was like. In truth, the bathing suit was bought by Matsumoto, who was constantly trying to force Hinamori to get Toushiro's attention. So far, it hadn't really worked.

Rukia left the bathroom to find that Renji was already outside waiting in the hot tub. Eyes eagerly searching for her without ever actually finding her. She imagined that it was harder to see into the room than it was to see out of it. She giggled and considered flashing him for the fun of it, just to see if she would be caught. The idea of getting stuck, breasts out, in this bikini top stopped her. If she was going to expose herself, it would be on purpose. Not the fault of her incompetence.

When the door slid open to allow a very cold and very beautiful Rukia onto the deck, Renji's heart stopped. He gasped, a quick little inhale, and forced himself to try to appear normal. _Like I've ever been that_ he snorted internally. Rukia's embarrassment at the garment disappeared when she saw the lust in Renji's eyes gleam in the light. For once, attention undisturbed by the falling snow, Rukia advanced towards the hot tub, smiling, eyes only for Renji. As she was about to pick one foot up and put it into the tub, she slid one arm behind her and flicked loose one of the clasps holding the monstrosity on. Renji noticed. His smile turned wicked and he slid towards her in the water.

"You know, I usually don't do this so fast" Rukia said quietly.

"Do what?" Renji said, breath coming fast and eyeing her sideways.

"This" she said as she literally tore the bikini off, straps flailing as she tossed it into a pile of snow on the deck. The air was brutally cold so she quickly collapsed into the water and onto Renji's lap. One quick tug was all he needed to remove his trunks and in a turn of events, he both had her bottoms off and was now on top of her, floating in the warm water. They began to kiss, slowly and as it escalated in speed and desire, Rukia pulled Renji closer by arching her back and wrapping her feet around his back.

Renji responded with a hand that traveled under the water to caress her in between the legs. She moved his hand and began to slide her body over his, up and down slowly. He gave her one final glance, to make sure that this was what she wanted. Almost as if to say, 'get on with it', she moaned softly into his ear, he took a deep breath, positioned himself, and plunged into the woman who he had fallen in love with in a single night.


	4. Surprises

: I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and responses to my PMs. I apologize for taking my time on updating, it's just difficult to get into the mood to write. If there are any questions, concerns, or even suggestions feel free to message me! :

The night of the snowstorm was a night of firsts and of lasts. The new lovers spent the entire night in each other's arms learning about their partner's body and mind. They fell asleep, noses touching, hands held against Renji's chest. In the morning, Renji would shyly ask if she would be his girl, and in true Rukia form she would agree, without much grace. It would be the first time Renji had ever asked that of a girl, he usually ran for cover when one suggested it. It would be Rukia's first official relationship, official meaning there was a title to it. It was a night of lasts because it was end of an era. The night before the night of the snow was last night Rukia and Renji would ever spend voluntarily apart. It was the last night that they would spend in fear of Byakuya, they would settle that in the morning. It was the last night that Renji would feel threatened by Ichigo, even though they would bicker for eternity.

The happy new couple woke up in the exact same position they fell asleep in. Both were sore from hours in the hot tub the night before and from not moving much while they slept. They showered together, with love and not lust dominating the atmosphere. They wondered silently how this could happen so fast, how someone who had been a stranger only hours before could turn into the most important person in the world. Renji, having acquired more of Hinamori's clothing for Rukia, this time far easier to get into, held up a pair of jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt. When Rukia reached for them, he pulled away. The confusion in her eyes vanished when he held the jeans just right so she could step into them and when he carefully zipped and buttoned them over her hips. It was as he was pulling the shirt over her head that she giggled and he asked her to be his girl. She snorted and said that she already was, _baka_, thank you very much. He laughed, hugged her and decided it was time to introduce her to the rest of the family.

It was the color of an early gray dawn, even though it was much closer to noon. Rukia plopped onto a stool awaiting breakfast while Renji motioned for her to look outside. Through the window they could see four people. Renji pointed them out slowly, so she might have a chance of remembering them.

"The bald-headed idiot is Ikkaku, he's nuts. The blonde next to him is Matsumoto, she's to blame for that bikini I like so much…" There was a pause, a smile and a light tap in his ribs from a bony ivory hand. "You've already met Toushiro, he's actually not so bad, he's just a little…well you'll figure it out eventually. And the girl with him is Hinamori, she's here more often than not, but she sleeps in her own room" he gestured to what would have been an office in a normal house, around the corner and near the front door, "because Tou is…difficult."

Rukia smiled at the word difficult, she was pretty sure that dealing with Nii-sama would mean she could handle him just fine. At that moment she realized in a panic that she needed to make a telephone call before the police were involved or someone was killed.

"Hey, if I don't call my brother soon, he'll call the cops again."

"Don't you have your own place? And what do you mean again?"

"He has his ways. Please?" She said gesturing to the phone. Renji shrugged and handed it to her, knowing he would have the story from her eventually, they had time. She dialed and the phone rung once before there was a stern and concerned hello.

"Good morning Nii-sama, are you well?"

"Are you safe?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I am well. About your car…"

"I don't want to know how you know about it, but thank you."

"For?"

"The new one I am certain is in my parking spot."

"Ah well, it has excellent safety ratings…"

-Rukia sighs-

"So. I have something to tell you Nii-sama, and I want you to keep an open mind."

"As always I will try."

"I have found someone whom I really care for." –Pause-

"And? Are you worried that I will not approve Rukia?"

"Yes."

"Who is it." –There was a pause and Renji, who could hear the conversation held his hand out in an offering to speak for himself. Rukia obliged.

"Hello Kuchiki-san."

"Renji." It was not a question.

"Let me explain sir…" He was cut off.

"Please give the phone back to my sister."

"Yessir"-the phone was quickly returned.

"You care for him?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then please give the phone back to Abarai." –Rukia returned the phone with a blank look on her face, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Hurt her, in any way, mistreat her in any way -and I'll be the judge-, and I'll end you. Are we clear?"

"Yessir."

"Do you except my conditions?"

"Yessir."

"Then return the phone once more."

"Yes, Nii-sama?" Rukia said breathlessly.

"Be well, stay safe and be happy. We will talk later. Good bye Rukia."

"Thank you" was whispered by an astonished Rukia.

-Click-

Renji laughed at both her face and his threat. Although it was said more eloquently than Ichigo, it was essentially the same threat. She was worth protecting and he was suddenly full of pride. He was also struck by the sensation of knowing that he would never be alone in protecting her, that in their own way both Ichigo and Byakuya would be there for her. Though it seemed that Byakuya might involve the authorities and that Ichigo would argue the whole time, she would be safe.

After a breakfast made by Renji himself, the new couple geared up (Rukia using more borrowed clothing) and headed outside to join in the festivities. They found Masumoto whispering excitedly into Hinamori's ear (no doubt giving relationship advice), Ikkaku trying desperately to engage Toushiro in a mock battle using snow shovels as swords and Yumichika in the process of making a snow sculpture, a fact that Ikkaku swore had the sole purpose of getting him out of actually shoveling. Renji immediately patted Rukia on the behind and crept towards Toushiro and Ikkaku. Rukia watched him briefly and realized what he intended. She decided to go thank Hinamori for all of the borrowed clothing.

Ikkaku was prodding Toushiro in the shoulder with the edge of the snow shovel again and again. The conversation went back and forth between "fight me" and "knock it off". As Renji approached with his own snow shovel in hand, Toushiro's discomfort and rising temper were highly evident. Renji was approaching from the front, nearly head on. Toushiro's normally ice blue irises were glimmering. The normally calm Toushiro was at his limit. Renji lifted his snow shovel, with a huge grin on his face and it happened. The air around Toushiro shot upward in a quick gust. His eyes were sharp, animalistic and enraged. He shouted a wordless and guttural noise. In a circle around him, the air thickened and the handles on both Ikkaku's and Renji's shovel began to encase in ice. The clouds darkened and snow began to fall anew. Renji and Ikkaku jumped back, shaking their nearly frostbitten hands and staring in bewilderment at their friend. Toushiro had a look of absolute astonishment on his face while Matsumoto whispered the only sound to be heard aside from the pitter-patter of snowfall.

"Taichou"

And the word surprised her.

Rukia's hand was at her waist, grabbing at something that was not there. But it occurred to all of them, that something _should_ be there.

: I am working under the assumption that words like baka, Nii-sama and Taichou are understood, but for quick clarification (idiot, brother, captain). I imagine that it is going to take me a while to write the next chapter, since I am unsure of who's point of view I want to take next. :


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:

After writing nearly the entire next chapter I made some decisions about the course of this. So, while I decide how to fix the existing section, here is what technically should be the first chapter.

Also, if anyone has any particular requests, like "hurry up and get to the shinigami stuff" or "slow down and do some more Ren/Ruk", let me know because I really don't know which route to take! As it stands, I will have to rush through a little bit of plot stuff to get back to proper dialogue and fun stuff. I promise to attempt to keep some humor in here.

A Long Time Ago

Years ago in a place called Soul Society a battle was taking place. A battle between good and evil. Since what other type of battle is there, really? Aizen, a cunning mastermind had plans of domination and destruction. But, the Shinigami, the warriors who protected life, stood in his way. In a final and desperate attempt to thwart the do-gooders, he cast the most in-depth demon magic that had ever been cast. It was a spell that nearly killed him and would cost him years of time to recover. But you see, he had time.

Since every member of Soul Society was ejected. Not killed exactly. Just forced to be reborn in the human world, without any memory of the battle or their powers. But Aizen failed to consider destiny. While they were slowly reborn into the human world, sometimes many years and miles apart, they slowly were drawn to each other. They had no knowledge of their past, sometimes they would have glimpses of a memory forgotten that would manifest in something material, like Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toushiro and their affinity for snow.

Slowly they were drawn to each other. Some simply were aware of another fellow ex-shinigami as simply someone they met a few times. Some became friends or co-workers. And some fell in love.

What Aizen also did not foresee was that their memories weren't really gone. They were simply blockaded in their minds. And the more Shinigami that congregated, the more bits and pieces of memories were breaking through. It started with the strange affinities that were mentioned before and escalated when Hitsugaya Toushiro was overcome with anger, surrounded by those just like him.

It was then that Aizen realized that he might not have as much time as he had thought. But luckily for our heroes, Aizen hadn't amassed enough power to do anything. Yet.


	6. Take my breath away

The silence grew heavier with each passing snowflake. They waited- for an explanation, a flood of knowledge, an inkling, anything - they waited and nothing happened. It was as if they were afraid to break the silence, the last word hung in their minds. "Taichou", they knew what it meant but then again, they did not know what it was supposed to mean to them.

Across town some acquaintances, friends and family members found the same sudden emptiness, a knowledge that something was missing. Within minutes, every cell phone the silent group possessed cried out urgently. They all felt it, knew they were linked, but that was all they knew.

The cell phones broke them into action. Within minutes plans had been lain out and everyone was off to their new tasks. They decided that this was something that could not be ignored and everyone they knew who felt it needed to be involved immediately. Everyone but Toushiro, Renji and Rukia had gone inside to make space for everyone who would be staying in the now too-small house. To Renji's great dismay, his room was to be split into two, Rukia and he on one side and Ichigo and Inoue on the other, the barrier a simple folding wall of thin paper and wood. He could hear the arguments in his mind already. Byakuya was to be given a small private space on the opposite end of the house. Hinamori finally got her wish to be with Toushiro, but unfortunately they wouldn't be alone in their room at night either.

While preparations inside were made to turn the 4 bedroom home into a hotel, outside Toushiro was staring at Rukia, who was staring back. Renji watched them both warily. They had reasoned that since Rukia had previously reacted the same way Toushiro did to snow, that perhaps she could do the same thing. Everyone else was pondering what in their lives made them act oddly, very few had found an answer. Rukia took a step toward a no longer furious Toushiro and asked him,

"Can you do it again?"

"I don't know how I did that." Toushiro answered, Renji smirked and added,

"I bet if we piss you off again…"

Two pairs of eyes turned on him, both icy in nature. As he waved his hands quickly in defeat he thought he heard a hiss come from the house, but he only saw Matsumoto walking by the window with a pile of blankets.

Within an hour's time Ichigo, Inoue, Byakuya, Chad, Ishida, Urahara and Yoruichi had arrived. Without hesitation they were shown to their temporary living quarters. With a light lunch of rice balls, miso soup and beef sukiyaki, the group settled around the dining room's long table, a room that never got much use up until this point. It was discovered that everyone had reached for something missing at their waists at the same time Rukia had and a few of them had actually shot poofs of smoke from their hands. Yoruichi and Byakuya had found themselves several feet from where they had been standing with nothing but a single hair waving in the wind out of place. Chad had shouted something and stared expectantly at his arm before the confusion hit and Ishida had knocked an invisible arrow.

The group accepted the conclusion that they all shared a common blank memory, and that certain things would trigger each person's sensation that something was wrong. With Rukia and Toushiro it was snow. Cats had a similar effect of Matsumoto, Yoruichi. Byakuya and Ichigo got the sensation when fighting or going very fast. Based on Toushiro's effect on the snow it was decided that what triggered their feelings might help them remember or, alternatively, that they all needed to get really pissed off. They all shared similar feelings of loss and a terrible feeling that they were unprepared for something dangerous. It was decided, largely based on Byakuya's suggestion, that the basement of the house be turned into a Dojo while everyone stayed together, in an effort to figure things out. The snow wasn't letting up and everyone was excused from work or school due to the roads being closed not long after everyone made it to the house.

They all met in the basement after lunch was cleared away to determine how exactly this would work. It was decided that Yoruichi and Byakuya were the most skilled in martial arts and they would split up their time teaching the rest in smaller groups. The groups were split and Renji, Rukia, Ichigo and Inoue were in the same one.

"You son of a bitch" Renji shouted as he wiped blood from his mouth. Ichigo had once again gotten the better of him and landed a hit.

"Grow a set and come again" Ichigo said motioning for him to attack.

"Hey, let's switch!" Rukia spouted. She had been having a hard time fighting Inoue. She wasn't really very good and it made Rukia feel like a bully to actually try and hit her. Ichigo would switch with her again and try to teach Inoue a few basic moves. But it was quickly becoming apparent that Inoue just wasn't a fighter. She was the only one who was having trouble. Ichigo and Renji constantly tried to kill each other. Having them both fight that intensely made Rukia feel a little lonely. Without Ichigo in the room, Renji paid so much attention to her Rukia swore he could hear her heartbeat. But often when Ichigo was there, Renji spent the majority of his time keeping an eye on him. Ichigo did the same thing, he was just a little better at hiding it for Inoue's sake.

"Ready to fight me again pretty lady" Renji asked with a seductive tone that was not missed my Ichigo.

"I'll kill him" Ichigo said looking straight at Inoue. "I swear I will".

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue trailed off as she turned to watch Rukia and Renji.

Rukia had the strangest look on her face, a cross between two desires. Violence and lust was the best way to describe it. They began to circle each other, slowly. Then the sparring match began, with Renji worrying silently about bruising Rukia's perfect skin. Rukia had speed on her side, but Renji had the upper hand when it came to how hard he hit. Things were fairly even until upon circling backwards preparing to charge, Rukia tripped over Renji's sweatshirt and landed wrong.

She let out a grunt, a pained little gasp that ripped Renji's heart out. Ichigo was by her side faster than Renji could think and he was about to protest when he noticed that she wasn't breathing right.

"Rukia?" He asked concerned.

"Can't…breathe….son…of…a…b" She finally got a good gasp in when it all came out at once.

"Yousonofabitch! Youknockedthewindoutof me!"

"I'm sorry Rukia…" Renji sat down next to her, she was breathing a little hard, but without effort now.

"Inoue…"Ichigo said, his pitch rising at the end.

"No, Kurosaki-kun, you cannot kill him. Rukia likes him."

"But…"

"No."

"Then let's go eat or something, if I look at his dumb face much longer I'll have to hit it."

"Look here you strawberry asshole…"

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Rukia screamed.

"You just knocked the wind out of me by leaving your huge stupid sweatshirt in the middle of the floor. You hurt me because your too lazy to move it to the side of the dojo and your yelling at _Ichigo!_"

"No, wait, no…I'm sorry." Renji looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Rukia, he makes me so angry sometimes I forget."

"You forget what… _me?"_

Ichigo got the sense that the two of them had been together forever. He knew they had just met, but the way they acted together suggested otherwise.

"No, of course not you. I forget that he's your friend and you'd probably be upset if I killed him."

"Oh so you think you can hurt me you red haired baboon!" Ichigo shouted from Inoue's arms as she was dragging him upstairs.

"Sorry Kuchiki-kun, we're leaving now!" Inoue said with a smile.

And then they were alone in the basement.

"What _is_ it with the two of you?" Rukia asked without really expecting an answer.

"Dunno" Renji said on an exhale.

"So, can you move yet?" He said looking down at her twisted form. She was lying on her side, her left hip high in the air, her torso twisted in the opposite direction.

"Think so." She said as she slowly straightened out, testing for pain. She found soreness from the sparring but no real pain. Renji stood up and offered her his hand, which warm bony fingers took, gripping a little harder than he thought necessary. He saw the gleam in her eyes and decided it was still go-time. With a swish of her raven hair she twirled low, knocking his feet out from under him. He landed hard, on his back and the air whooshed from his lungs but… he still smiled as she untied her training uniform and let it slide off of her shoulders.

Renji had landed with his knees in the air and his feet on the floor. Rukia slithered to the ground, pushed his knees slightly apart, and drug herself slowly up his body until she reached his lips. There was no gentle or innocent start to this kiss. It was fire and lust. Renji couldn't catch his breath but neither could she.

Large rough hands forced her clothing all the way off of her until she was the naked pale moon against his rough black form. She deftly untied his clothing and pushed it to the side, rubbing herself on his bare chest. He moaned. In between kisses and the slow grinding that had begun, she kicked off his pants, leaving his desire at attention and exposed to the whole room. Without any hesitation she positioned herself and sat on him. He entered: warm, wet and tight. She took control and bounced on him as hard and as fast as she could until she could barely stand it. Renji's head was flailing from side to side as he gripped at her hip and he released into her. Shortly after he climaxed he felt her walls quiver and she gripped his arm as she moved with need. Slowly the movements came to a stop and Rukia opened her eyes to find Renji looking at her, smiling. Between pants Rukia managed to say

"That's how your supposed to take my breath away."


End file.
